ABSTRACT Adverse Childhood Experiences (ACEs) are a critical public health issue in the United States. Three ACEs in particular, child abuse and neglect, exposure to intimate partner violence, and parental opioid overdose, are prevalent and associated with poor behavioral and health outcomes across the life course. A key risk factor for ACEs, parental stress, is often the result of economic pressure and material hardship, such as housing instability. In fact, previous research demonstrates that housing insufficiency is associated with child abuse and neglect, intimate partner violence, and opioid overdose. Therefore, it is possible that a program designed to increase availability of affordable housing, such as the Low-Income Housing Tax Credit (LIHTC) program, will reduce the occurrence of these three ACEs. We will test this hypothesis through a series of generalized linear mixed model analyses to examine the impact of LIHTC unit availability on child abuse and neglect, intimate partner violence, and opioid overdose (Aim 1). By examining specific facets of program implementation, we will identify core components of the program that increase impact (Aim 2). We will also determine if eviction rates modify the relationship between availability of LIHTC units and child abuse and neglect, intimate partner violence, and opioid overdose (Aim 3). Understanding the impact of the LIHTC program on child abuse and neglect, intimate partner violence, and opioid overdose will inform policy and programmatic primary prevention strategies. As the proposed research examines the effectiveness of an economic strategy, the LIHTC program, to prevent multiple forms of violence and other ACEs that impact children, this research addresses the first primary objective/ outcome indicated in the request for proposals.